1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power managing apparatus which manages an electric power consumption of a power source in an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in order to reduce a power consumption in an electronic apparatus, its performance is purposely deteriorated to a level lower that the conventional one.
For example, in case of an electronic apparatus having a switch for switching a clock frequency, a power consumption can be reduced by decreasing the clock frequency.
In case of an electronic apparatus having a dial which changes a luminance of a display screen, a power consumption can be reduced by decreasing the luminance.
In the above conventional apparatuses, however, since the clock frequency or the luminance of the display screen is manually switched, particularly, in a portable apparatus which is driven by a battery, it is difficult to adjust an electric power to enable the battery to be used until the battery is replaced at the next time or the battery is charged. Due to this, there is a drawback such that a power quantity of the battery is extinguished earlier than it is expected or, on the contrary, the performance is excessively suppressed in spite of the fact that a power quantity of the battery still remains.